Talk:Yuji Kimoto
According to the Persona Trinity Soul Official artbook his name is Yuji Kimoto, not sure how to change the title entirely. Zelros 00:09, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :You just move the page, but I'm a little wary to do so for some reason. I'm gonna take your word for it, but it doesn't matter so much. Yuuji, Yūji, and Yuji are all probably very common and acceptable romanisations from what I've seen with other cases. I was originally going to move the page, but it seems "Yuuji" is the more popular spelling (though that's from one google search that includes us). If you feel it's the more official romanisation, go for it. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 23:32, November 15, 2010 (UTC)' :: Well I figured since the manual of styles states "Article titles for characters should follow the official English name based off their major appearance. Exception is given to characters who have never appeared in any official English media, which should follow the official Japanese name of their major appearance." But Since Persona -trinity soul- is now officially released in the US I figured this would take effect. But there is one problem, the released US content of the show is only in Japanese with English subtitles. I can understand the doubt since anyone can say one thing something not everyone has seen and make it seem like truth, but if you need proof I can scan the page from the art book. For right now I will just wait to switch it till we can make a choice. Zelros 19:23, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well what do the subtitles call him...? And I said I'd take your word for it. XD I don't think someone's going to go around lying about of all things ''how many u's are in a character's name. Is the Artbook official English content? If not I'd go with the official subs, but if so go with the Artbook. I'm sorry I'm making this so difficult. XD; ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 20:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC)' ::: :: The Subtitles do in fact call him Yuji, the art book is official it came with the pre-order package which was sold and localized by NIS America. The main problem that is that more then one character (three to be exact has a different spelling for their name but its not a great difference mainly minor. I will post the list for reference. In all honesty it looks like its just subtract one 'U' from the name and it fits into the what the offical art book and subtitles say. No need to apologize for being difficult, its better to get it right then to not try at all. Zelros 05:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC) The left side will have the Art book spelling the right will be what it is on the wikia. :::* Ryo Kanzato - Ryou Kanzato :::* Toma - Touma (strangely the art book does not give Toma's profile they do mention his name though). :::* Sotaro Seno - Sotarou Senou :::* Yuji Kimito - Yuuji Kimito ::::Alright then, I've moved the page~ I'll move the others too, once I get around to it. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me here]]) as said on 12:21, November 17, 2010 (UTC)